


Friends help each other, Chapter 1

by et_cetera55



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna find it can be quite fun to help each other out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been another typical day travelling on the TARDIS: stopping for what was supposed to be a lovely day on a strange planet that actually led to being chased by aliens and a _very_ narrow escape. Donna was still so buzzing with adrenaline that no matter how much she tossed and turned in her bed she just couldn’t get to sleep. Deciding that she might as well give up she got up, put her dressing gown and some slippers on and padded quietly out of the room towards the library.

When she entered the library she smiled to herself to see the Doctor, asleep in a chair in front of a log fire. Platonic friends they might be, but even she had to admit that he was quite good-looking…when he was asleep…and only quite…

She tiptoed towards the bookshelf and took a book down – a nice racy romance. That should pass away the time. Donna lay down on the fur rug in front of the fire and started to read. It wasn’t long before she had drifted off to sleep too, to enjoy dreams of handsome men who wanted to have their wicked way with her…

 

** 

 

As the Doctor came slowly awake he thought back on the dream he had been having – it had been a long time since he had had a dream like _that_. They were disapproved of on Gallifrey: Timelords were supposed to exercise self-restraint. ‘Oh well! The advantage of being a rebel’ he thought to himself with a smile as he started to stretch his stiff muscles out.

He took a deep breath in, about to sigh, before realising he wasn’t alone in the room. He _definitely_ wasn’t alone in the room - no wonder he had been having such illicit dreams when those pheromones were permeating the room. He could smell Donna. Not just the normal Donna smell, but a horny, pheromone-oozing Donna smell. Very strongly. Oh it smelt so good – he had nearly forgotten how arousing he found the scent of, well, of sex.

He could feel his body start to respond: the scent and the dream acting together. He should leave. He certainly shouldn’t lie down next to Donna on the rug. That would be very bad. Very bad, but he couldn’t resist.

He crawled down to lay beside Donna, moving silently so as not to wake her. If her dreams were as good as her scent he didn’t want to spoil her fun. He lay on his back and ran his hand down the front of his trousers, feeling his hardness growing underneath. Oh it felt _so_ good. It had been too long since he had allowed himself this.

He undid his flies and moved his hands inside his jeans, caressing himself.

“Mmmm.” He couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape as he felt the coolness of his hands running over the warmth of his cock. He started to move his hand up and down his shaft in slow, steady movements.

He was so swept up in the incredible sensations that were shooting through his body that he didn’t notice any change in the room until he suddenly felt a hand on the front of his jeans. He stopped abruptly and looked over into the disconcertingly awake eyes of Donna.

“Donna, I…” he started guiltily, pulling his hand away from himself.

“Sssh,” she hushed him, pushing him back down onto the rug, before putting her hand back onto his jeans. She rubbed her hand over him, a small smile suggesting that she liked what she felt.

He can’t help but feel embarrassed and concerned – their relationship had always been platonic and it had been so good he didn’t want to ruin it with one silly act. But the embarrassment and concern faded as Donna slid her hand up and over the flies of his jeans before moving it inside them.

“Ohhh” he moaned out, unable to stop himself from pushing his hardness against her warm hand. “Oh Donna, that’s amazing.”

She looked down at him with a smile. “You think that’s amazing? Wait till you find out what else I’ve got planned.”

“Donna…we shouldn’t…friends,” the Doctor panted out.

“Friends helping each other out.” She raised an eyebrow, “I expect you to help me too…”

“Oh I will…” the Doctor moaned, growing harder at the thought of what he might do to her.

“But for now…” she said, removing her hand from inside his jeans. She laughed at the disappointment that flitted across his face before moving her hand up to his shirt and unbuttoning it one by one. It was so frustrating! He moved his trembling hands up to help her. Between them they stripped his shirt off and as he tried to take it off fully Donna moved back down to his jeans, pulling them down over his legs. It was his turn to smile as he saw the obviously positive impression his hardness had made on her.

She looked up at him and noticed the smug grin on his face. “Oi!”

He just smiled.

“I’m just impressed that it’s not green, alien boy!”

They both snickered then.

The Doctor’s amusement was soon replaced by astonishment as he watched Donna bend her head down to his thighs and start to place kisses on the inside of first one and then the other. She trailed her kisses slowly – oh so slowly – up towards his groin. He couldn’t help but buck his hips up towards her. Her kisses moved up over his groin and onto his erection, placing them gently all the way up his shaft. He moaned again with lust and need as she licked around the tip of his hardness, making it quiver towards her.

His panting increased as she took his erection into her mouth and started moving up and down the shaft, twirling her tongue around it as she moved. Pleasure was shooting through his whole body now and he couldn’t resist matching her movements with thrusts of his own as she took his whole shaft into her wet, oh so hot, mouth.

Donna started to move up and down him faster and he responded, pushing himself into her, feeling himself closer and closer to orgasm.

A final flick of her tongue and he released himself into her with a loud gasp. He was still gasping for breath as he looked down at her beautiful flushed face, trying to see whether she was ok, wanting to thank her for making him feel so amazing.

“Ssssh” she said as she crawled up beside him. “I’ll let you have a few minutes to recover…” she smirked.


	2. Friends help each other - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of smuttiness

Donna smiled wickedly as she saw the Doctor looking at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Timelord! Very short recovery period!” he gloated, not taking his eyes off hers.

“Promises, promises…” she said, arching her eyebrow.

“Oh but I mean them,” he said huskily, leaning towards her. Donna tilted her head up to meet his lips as he brought them down to hers. He kissed her, gently at first, as if scared this might not be real, and then with more passion. She couldn’t help but respond, pressing her lips harder against him. He tasted so good – she wondered what he thought of how she tasted with traces of his cum still in her mouth.

She moaned slightly with displeasure as the Doctor moved away from her.

“Patience is a virtue, Miss Noble…”

“Yeh, but not one of mine!”

“Oh but it’s going to have to be tonight!”

She watched as he moved his hands to her waist and started to undo her dressing gown. He gently pulled it open, stroking his hands lightly against her stomach as he did so.

“Oh Donna,” he said breathlessly, “You’re so beautiful!”

“Flatterer!” she accused, conscious that she was hardly a classical beauty. At most she would describe herself as relatively pretty. In the correct light.

“Donna… you…are…stunning!” She shook her head slightly, suddenly embarrassed. “Let me show you how beautiful you are…”

He started to kiss her neck lightly. She soon forgot her embarrassment and started to sigh with delight as his soft, flickering kisses moved down her neck and onto her chest. He started to trace circles on one breast with his finger before moving his lips to her nipple, kissing it and licking it into a point. His attention then moved to the other breast and soon he was licking and sucking that nipple, making it hard in response. Donna could feel dampness spreading between her legs and opened them slightly, trying to give him the message.

He just ignored her signal and carried on licking and kissing her, trailing his tongue down to her stomach. His fingers were now tracing patterns around her waist, creating a half-tickly half-arousing sensation in Donna. She was getting very wet now.

“Please! Doctor!” she asked, a little bit too embarrassed to be specific about what she wanted. He looked up at her, raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

“Oh no not yet Donna Noble. You’ll have to be a little more patient than that.”

She groaned, hoping it sounded like it was in frustration – secretly it was in pleasure - as he went back to kissing her stomach. His kisses moved lower again, reaching the line of her hair (oh she was so glad she had waxed recently!) Now he lifted his head from her and gently pushed her legs apart. He moved his head back down and started kissing the inside of her thighs, mirroring what she had done to him earlier. He traced his tongue up the inside of one leg and then up the other. Oh this was so frustrating! She started to roll her eyes but instead widened them in delight as his mouth found her clit. He started to suck gently on it, flicking his tongue over it. A warm, tingling sensation was running through her now and with every flick of his tongue an intense wave of pleasure shot through her, starting in her groin but shooting out to her arms and legs.

“Mmmmm” she moaned gently.

“You like that then?” he smirked at her.

She just looked at him.

He laughed softly and moved his lips back down to her clit, licking her gently again. She gasped as she felt one of his fingers moving gently between her legs, getting covered in her wetness. She gasped again as she felt that finger entering her and then another. The Doctor continued to lick and suck at her clit as he started to move his fingers slowly in and out of her. Her whole body was tingling now and she couldn’t help but push back onto his fingers and up into his mouth starting to set her own rhythm. She thought he would resist it, would say she would have to carry on being patient, but he seemed to recognise how close she was and allowed her to set the pace.

His fingers were pushing in and out of her faster now. She couldn’t keep quiet any more. She started crying out – a high pitched moaning noise followed by fast panting. If anything, this seemed to encourage the Doctor, as he started licking her with greater urgency. She couldn’t last much longer. Her whole body tensed up, every muscle tight, waiting for that release. His fingers thrust into her harder and faster and he licked her, pressing his tongue into her more until she came with a cry.

She didn’t open her eyes until she was able to breathe properly again. When she did she looked up into those gorgeous eyes and saw what looked like a question in them.

“Donna?” he asked quietly.

She looked at him confused. He looked down and she followed his gaze down. She was delighted to see that he had a very hard erection. She looked back up at him, into those questioning eyes.

“Oh yes” she invited with a smile, spreading her legs. He moved so that his erection was rubbing between her legs as he covered it in her cum. She moved her hand down and guided it towards her. As he pushed himself into her she felt another wave of pleasure.

This time there was no being patient. He thrust into her hard and fast and she thrust back. He started to kiss her and she responded, unable to resist biting gently on his lower lip causing him to let out a small moan. She moved her lips away and started kissing his neck. She gently scraped her teeth against his skin and he moaned again, pushing into her harder. They moved together harder and faster. His thrusting inside her coupled with the rubbing of his body against her already excited clit led to Donna climaxing again, clenching down on him as she came. This brought him to a climax and he came into her, collapsing, panting on her shoulder.

When they had both recovered a bit the Doctor gently rolled off her.

“Wow,” the Doctor muttered under his breath.

Donna turned to him, smiling, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“It was quite wow from here too,” she said, teasingly.

He smiled back and offered her his arm. She snuggled under it and soon they had both drifted back to sleep in front of the dancing flames.  



End file.
